mi dulce sirena
by albe20
Summary: es la historia de misty una chica que aspira a ser la reina de kalos para demostrar a todos que una chica como ella peude ser la mas hermosa de todas y de paso vengarse de cierta pareja que la humillo años atras
1. prologo

Pokemon no me pertenece

Narración en primer y tercera persona

Mi dulce sirena

Prologo

Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a la final por la competencia de la reina de kalos que se disputara entre nuestra actual reina de kalos serena kétchup contra la retadora misty flower como sabrán esta pelea será en parejas así que acompañando a nuestra reina tenemos a ash kétchup esposo de nuestra actual reina y campeón de kalos y por otro lado el acompañante de nuestra retadora clemont meyer líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumius y actual novio de nuestra retadora.

Ambas parejas sacaron a sus pokemon misty eligió a raichu y como a él no le gusta estar en su pokebola siempre lo acompañaba , clemont saco a luxray de su pokebola y por otro lado serena y ash sacaron a braixen y greninja respectivamente.

Vamos kétchup transforma a greninja quiero que raichu ajuste cuentas con el –dijo misty en un tono agresivo

Si eso quieres te demostrare el poder de nuestros lazos –respondió ash que en el acto transformo a greninja en su modalidad greninja ash

Raichu cola de hierro en greninja –exclamo misty que en el acto raichu hiso brillar y se dirigió a toda velocidad a greninja

Greninja contrataca con corte –respondió ash y en el acto greninja realizó su técnica de corte en forma de espada y se dirigió a raichu a toda velocidad

Ambas técnicas chocaron entre si como si fueran un choque de espadas ninguno quería ceder ante el otro en ese momento se notaba la tensión en el aire

Quien pensaría que yo misty la que anhelaba ser una gran maestra de pokemon de tipo agua de pequeña ahora peleara por la corona de la reina de kalos creo que nadie y menos que luchara contra el que alguna vez fue mi primer amor ash kétchup o si muchos preguntaran si ese raichu es quien creo que es pues están en lo correcto pero creo que antes de explicar todo además de mi relación con clemont debo remontar mi historia hasta cinco años antes cuando fui la prometida de ash y cómo fue que mi vida dio un gran giro.


	2. comienzan las sospechas

Capítulo 1 empiezan las sospechas

Hace cinco años ash kétchup había finalizado sus viajes y ganado todas las ligas en aquel entonces su edad era de dieciocho años en ese tiempo quien diría que se niño que salió de pueblo paleta alardeando que sería maestro pokemon ya había cumplido su sueño y yo pues que puedo decirles desde que deje de viajar con ash cada día me esforzaba por ser mejor líder de gimnasio aunque me dolió dejar de viajar con ash y seguir viajando no me quejo en ese tiempo conocí a nuevos amigos y algunos pretendientes que deseaban una cita conmigo pero como siempre los rechazaba no es por presumir pero algunos eran muy guapos y la cara que ponían mis hermanas de envidia por ver que la "feíta" como me llamaban si tenía una gran belleza que presumir.

Cuando ash dio por finalizado su viaje me dio una gran emoción por la noticia y corrí directamente hacia el aeropuerto para recibirlo y pensaba que primero al llegar quería reprocharle por abandonar a sus amigos y en especial a mí, quien se ha creído ese niño tonto para no hablarme todos estos años, así como pude fui a su encuentro en el aeropuerto al llegar vi que el profesor oak y la señora kétchup estaban esperándolo al igual que nuestro viejo en común brock.

Cuando llegue me empezaron a saludar todos amablemente.

misty que sorpresa viniste a ver a mi hijo se sentirá feliz de verte otra vez –dijo la señora kétchup sorprendida de verme todo este tiempo

Hola señora ketchup si vine a ver a ash ya lleva mucho tiempo que nos vemos y me entro algo de nostalgia –respondí de la misma manera

Después salude a brock y profesor oak y platicamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho todo este tiempo mientras esperábamos la llegada de ash y estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos antes que su avión aterrizara.

Al llegar el avión vimos cómo iba bajando del avión o por arceus era ash se veía muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi estaba más alto, su cuerpo más trabajado y sobre todo su fiel amigo pikachu en su hombro pero también vi que atrás de ellos un pokemon inicial de la región kalos iba a tras de ellos un greninja la verdad me sorprendió verlo fuera de su pokebola creí que pikachu era el único pokemon que ash tenía fuera de su pokebola aun así sin importar que me vieran como desesperada salí corriendo en dirección a ash.

Lo primero que hice al tenerlo cerca de mi fue darle una cachetada y después empecé abrazarlo y llore por la emoción de volverlo a ver, ash solo me correspondía el abrazo y se disculpaba por los años que no nos volvimos a ver la verdad me sorprendió esa actitud de ash creí que iba reclamarme por el golpe que le di como antes cuando viajamos juntos creo que ese viaje por kalos lo cambio bastante después de estar abrazados nos separamos y pikachu fue el siguiente en recibirme solo se limitaba a sonreírme y abrazarme la verdad ese pikachu siempre fue un amor conmigo. Después de eso creí que greninja me iba saludar pero vi que solo cruzo sus brazos y se limitó a seguir a ash lo cual me dejo desconcertada ni charizard era a si conmigo , este pokemon sabía que era diferente a los demás que tenía ash podía sentir que escondía algo este greninja y para mí al ver ese tipo de actitud me molesto pero no quise decirle nada ash para no arruinar el momento además no me importaba pikachu si me quería no necesitaba la aprobación de ese pokemon aunque fuera de mi tipo favorito de pokemon.

La plática con ash y los demás me recordaba a los viejos tiempos cuando viajamos juntos era un momento bonito todos estamos felices excepto ese greninja por arceus cuál es su problema conmigo no dejaba de mandarme miradas de desprecio.

Después de ese trayecto llegamos a pueblo paleta ash dejo su mochila en su cuarto mientras la señora kétchup nos servía la comida ver a ash comiendo como loco me trajo agradables recuerdos y además después de comer por fin le confesaría lo que siento por el solo esperaba que sintiera lo mismo por mí ,pero en medio de la comida sonaba el videoteléfono la señora kétchup se levantó para contestar mientras brock ayudaba ash con la comida por que se estaba ahogando como siempre supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran.

Ash te busca tu amiga serena de la región kalos quiere saber cómo te encuentras después de tu viaje -dijo la señora kétchup mientras que ash dejo de comer enseguida y fue a su encuentro rápidamente

Ver ash dejando su preciada comida para contestar una llamada de una amiga no era típico de el siempre ponía su persona antes que los demás según recuerdo pero por una extraña razón me sentía triste en ese momento acaso esa tal serena significaba algo para ash inclusive su maldito greninja fue con ash a ver a esa tal serena, solo pensaba en aquel instante ese maldito pokemon de agua entonces si tiene aprecio a una chica y esa no era yo , pikachu por una razón no quiso acompañar a ash y se quedó conmigo acaso esa serena no le agradaba a él era tan mala por que recuerdo que pikachu nunca fue asi con may ni con las demás chicas que acompañaron a ash.

Me espere por un rato a que ash terminara su plática con su amiga de kalos pero viendo que la plática con su amiga aun no terminaba en ese momento sentí deseos de ver quien era esa chica así que invente una excusa a la señora kétchup para retirarme de la mesa y me levante de la mesa para acercarme a donde estaba ash solo camine un poco y me escondí atrás de una maceta y ahí estaba el estaba feliz y sonriéndole a esa chica y la chica también se veía muy alegre de hablar con el también ese odioso greninja se veía contento al ver a esa chica estúpido pokemon entonces ella si es de tu agrado entonces en ese momento observe detenidamente a la chica de reojo tenía un cabello corto de color miel sus ojos eran color azul celeste la verdad era una chica linda rayos no podía creerlo acaso esa chica era la novia de ash espere tantos años para que una cara bonita viniera y se llevara a ash, esto no puede ser posible pero antes que corriera a llorar por mi desgracia pikachu llamaba mi atención y como si leyera mi mente en ese preciso momento solo asentaba con la cabeza en forma negativa entonces no son novios le pregunte y el solo movía la cabeza negando.

Entonces aún tengo una oportunidad esta misma noche debo de completar mi plan le declarare mis sentimientos porque no sé si esa chica serena también busque algo con mi ash pensaba en ese instante porque ash actuaba muy raro con ella no parecía el ash que yo conocí hace años.

Entonces salí de mi escondite sigilosamente sin que ash lo notara y regrese a mi lugar en la mesa esperando a que regresara a sentarse cosa que paso después de un rato y note que regreso con una sonrisa de bobo cosa que me hiso sentir desanimada pero no me daría por vencida tenia ventaja ella no estaba cerca de ash yo sí que más podía pedir era ahora o nunca.

Al finalizar la cena vi que brock se fue con el profesor oak era raro que aceptara dormir en el laboratorio claramente podía dormir en casa de ash sin problemas aun había mucho espacio disponible pero note cuando se despidió de mi me guiño el ojo entonces comprendí cuál era su plan así que le agradecí en un susurro sin ash se diera cuenta "gracias"

La señora delia también comprendió la indirecta de brock y también se retiró a dormir para dejarnos a ash y mi a solas en la sala donde tome excusa para que me platicara de sus viajes así como sacarle información de su relación con su amiguita serena afortunadamente pude obtener la información que quería de la tal serena, es su amiga de la infancia y por lo que se su relación es muy fuerte así que comprendí su cercanía con ash pero no me iba a rendir era ahora o nunca he estado guardando estos sentimientos por ash por años no importa lo que pase prefiero que me rechace y terminar esto ahora a vivir como una cobarde más años.

Ash debo decirte algo importante –dije en ese momento con algo de miedo

Misty te escucho que tienes que decirme -respondió ash con total naturalidad

No se cómo podrás tomar esto pero desde que nos separamos te he extrañado mucho no sabes el dolor que tuve que pasar cuando vi que nunca me visitabas o tan si quiera darme una llamada para saber si me encontraba bien pero aun asi aquí estoy a tu lado y sabes ahora en adelante quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida y sabes por qué ES POR QUE TE AMO ASH KETCHUP ahora y siempre -exclame en ese momento y me abalance a sus labios.

Ash se sorprendió del beso y de mi declaración en ese momento note que no reaccionaba se quedó como estatua acaso no sentía lo mismo que yo, arruine nuestra amistad por nada, acaso la dueña de su corazón era chica llamada serena no arceus di que es mentira di que ash me ama por favor.

Misty no sé qué decirte la verdad eso no me lo esperaba aunque te seré sincero ese beso no me desagrado en absoluto y la verdad eres una buena amiga así que si quieres podemos intentarlo -respondió con una sonrisa aunque note que su mirada estaba en duda por el conocimiento de mis sentimientos.

Pero con eso me bastaba ash y yo éramos pareja entonces lo abrace por arceus esto era genial que más podía pedir pikachu solo bailaba con alegría por toda la casa por la gran noticia el único que vi que no le gusto la noticia era a greninja lo se por qué su mirada de enojo y sus brazos cruzados solo mostraba inconformidad aun así sin que ash me viera me separe de él y fui hacia greninja y le susurre.

Al final te guste o no, soy la novia de ash así que te sugiero que mejores tu trato conmigo no me hagas decirle a ash que te encierre en tu pokebola y te mande al laboratorio para que seas el saco de boxeo de charizard y los demás pokemons – le dije en ese momento lo cual solo se fue de ese lugar disgustado y le saque la lengua burlándome de su ridícula lengua enrollada.

Entonces regrese y bese a ash de nuevo después de un rato nos retiramos a dormir para decirle las buenas noticias a todos en la mañana no podía esperar hasta mañana sabia sería un gran día.

En la mañana tal como prometimos le dije a todos las buenas noticias brock y la señora kétchup quedaron muy felices por el anuncio de nuestro noviazgo, aunque brock y se lamentaba su suerte con las mujeres, ese brock jamás cambiara pensaba en mi mente ese momento.

Después de eso le avisamos al profesor oak y por supuesto a nuestros demás amigos inclusive ash le aviso a sus demás amigos de otras regiones sobre nuestra relación inclusive a esa tal serena que observaba como su expresión cambiaba a tristeza fue entonces cuando comprendí que sentía algo por ash aun así acepto que perdió la batalla por el corazón de ash y nos mandó sus felicitaciones una parte de mí se sentía aliviada ahora nadie podía separarnos la ocasión que más anhelaba con el alma estaba sucediendo ash y yo juntos como pareja donde viviríamos toda clase de aventuras a lado de mi amado lo único que aún me seguía molestando era ese greninja pero pensaba que con el tiempo le agradaría al pokemon de agua si no ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Así como fue pasaron dos meses después de mi declaración, todos ya sabían de nuestra relación mis hermanas aún seguían verdes de coraje que mi novio era campeón de varias regiones y alguien muy lindo tracey se sentía mal supe por Daisy que estaba enamorado de mi lamentablemente no podía corresponder sus sentimientos así que acepto la derrota y acepto ser mi amigo por lo que me alegraba no romper una hermosa amistad con él porque el me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ash aun después de dos meses seguía igual o inclusive más distante desde que nos hicimos novios el seguía con su mismo comportamiento hacia mí era muy desconsiderado e inclusive me hablaba como misty para referirse a mi persona que acaso un te quiero o amor era mucho pedir para su cerebro o que aun a esta altura del partido sentía vergüenza oir esa clase de palabras sé que a veces soy algo egoísta pero creo que lo que estoy pidiendo era algo justo o no.

Por lo que había oído de su viaje por kalos ash era muy atento con su amiga serena que acaso tenía que teñirme el cabello y cambiarme los ojos para que me tratara igual no es por comparaciones pero por que no puede tratarme igual ash hasta incluso mejor después de todo era su novia solo quería sentir su amor por mi acaso es mucho pedir.

Asi que me sumergí en un mar de dudas si esta relación iba para un lado o de plano solo era una pérdida de tiempo y salió una pequeña esperanza a lo mejor ash requería más tiempo así que reflexionando llegue a la conclusión de que el era inexperto en el amor puede que en un principio haya sido buena idea pero sentí que algo no andaba bien con esta relación en ese momento no le tome importancia hasta me auto convencía que nada podía andar mal en esta situación ash había aceptado este noviazgo si no fuera así no creo que ash sea de eso que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres él era muy novato para estos asuntos del corazón para hacer eso.

Ya llevamos tres meses de noviazgo mi relación es cada vez peor tenemos discusiones no podía entender por qué antes no discutíamos por nada pero ahora parece que sin motivo empezamos a pelear no sé qué pasa en la mente de ash para que pasara esto por fortuna su amiga serena hablaba con él y ella lograba calmarlo no sé si sentirme como una inútil por no poder tranquilizar a mi propio novio o sentir miedo ya que serena tenía un gran poder en ash para tranquilizarlo cosa que me daba mala espina porque ella si podía domar esa actitud rebelde de ash ,que tenía ella que no tuviera yo.

Para rematar ese greninja seguía teniendo esa misma actitud conmigo hasta inclusive algo peor hable con ash sobre ese pokemon el solo mencionaba que exageraba que greninja era un pokemon noble que nunca me haría daño que ambos tenían un gran lazo por eso sabía que greninja no tenía malas intenciones contra mi así que lo rete a pelear para bajarle esa actitud por la fuerza a ese pokemon, ash por supuesto acepto mi desafío y ese greninja también acepto con gusto pikachu quería evitar que nos enfrentáramos pero era tarde para detener este combate.

Yo saque a mi fiel pokemon gyrados para pelear el lugar del encuentro era donde más en mi gimnasio donde ash yo tuvimos nuestra primera batalla pokemon verlo otra vez me trajo mucha nostalgia pero aun asi no impediría que iba a trapear el piso con su greninja. El combate empezó muy parejo pero luego su pokemon empezó a mostrar su verdadera fuerza me estaba acorralando odiaba admitirlo su velocidad era asombrosa y el poder de sus ataques no se quedaba atrás también note como ash y el peleaban como uno solo después de un momento ash y el hicieron una pose sincronizada y dela nada greninja saco un torrente de agua que lo iba cubriendo y vi asombrada como se transformaba en una versión diferente inclusive tenia rasgos de mi novio no podía creer eso me dejo asombrada esa transformación también note como pikachu ponía una mirada de celos hacia greninja al usar aquella transformación.

Aun así no iba perder ante el después de todo quería demostrarle quien mandaba así que le ordene a gyrados atacar pero para mí desgracia greninja fue más rápido y le dio de lleno con sus shuriken de agua al ver lo que paso era tarde mi pokemon solo cayo debilitado por el impacto, yo rápidamente corrí a ver el estado de mi pokemon y después observe a greninja solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona debajo de su lengua enrollada y se retiró junto a ash afortunadamente ash fue a ver mi pokemon y lo llevamos al centro poekmon durante el trayecto el me explicaba sobre esa transformación de greninja.

el tenía al único pokemon que podía lograr esa gran transformación después de mucho esfuerzo logro dominarla hasta incluso platico que ni los megas podían derrotarla gracias a el gano las ligas pero en especial menciono que serena fue parte fundamental le dio la clave para que greninja dominara esa transformación, después de mencionarla vi que sus ojos emitían un brillo y se quedó pensativo por lo que dijo de esa chica la verdad en ese instante me entro dudas realmente ash amaba a esa chica y el muy tonto no lo sabía la verdad me sentía confundida así que decidí que brock hablara con ash y le sacara la verdad si era cierto que ash amaba a esa chica lo mejor era dejarlo ir, la sola idea de vivir una mentira al final me acabaría destrozando.

Paso otro mes ash mejoro un poco la relación creo que la plática de brock lo hiso reaccionar pero aun seguíamos distantes que acaso nunca existió un nosotros y ash simplemente por no herir mi corazón seguía con esta farsa así que brock se comprometió a seguir ayudarnos con nuestra relación y platicaba con él para razonar y preguntarle si aun quería salvar esta relación o de plano sentía algo por serena.

Después de un tiempo las cosas volvieron un poco a su cauce él era más romántico al fin se sentía como un noviazgo, serena ya no hablaba con él la razón era muy simple sus deberes de reina de kalos ya no le permitían así que me sentí aliviada al final creo que esto podía funcionar.

Hace dos días que brock me hablo ver como estaba nuestra relación nuestra relación le conté que aun tenia ciertas dudas pero que tenía fe que ash maduraría por el bien de esta relación después de eso vi un mensaje de ash ,el me cito aun restaurante para conversar conmigo este lugar me traía recuerdos era el lugar donde ash y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita que recuerdos cuando llegue al lugar vi ash en al mesa comimos y después de terminar de comer ash bailo conmigo la verdad no podía creer que ash tuviera buenos pasos cuando le pregunte donde aprendió a bailar solo dijo que le enseño serena hace tiempo ,tenía que mencionar otra vez esa chica pero ya no me molestaba como antes así que disfrute la velada que para mí una de las noches que jamás olvidaría.

Después ash me dijo que tenía una sorpresa me sentí algo alagada ash con sorpresas no era típico de él, entonces saco una pokebola que tenía enfrente un corazón y me dijo ábrela.

Lo abrí y vi que era un anillo con un pequeño diamante incrustado no podía creerlo era hermoso entonces esto significaba que.

Misty te quieres casar conmigo –dijo ash mostrando una sonrisa

Yo no podía creerlo entonces ash si quería llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel yo sería misty kétchup o si quería saltar de alegría hasta inclusive quería bailar como lo hacía el totodile de ash cuando estaba contento pero después me tranquilice y le respondí.

¡Claro que sí! –le respondí y en el acto lo bese en lo labios

Pasando un rato del hermoso momento ash me dijo que la boda se realizaría en cinco meses por que no podía esperar yo obviamente no me negué ,este momento lo estaba soñando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de la velada nos retiramos ash me dejo en mi casa y me dijo que mañana revelaría las buenas noticias a todos este día era para recordar y pensar que ash el chico que conocí cuando destruyo mi bicicleta seria mi futuro esposo creo que nadie lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando amaneció quise decirle a todo las buenas noticias cuando acabe de vestirme vi que entro una llamada y era de ash, era raro que me hablara tan temprano el siempre se despertaba tarde aun así conteste la videollamada.

Hola amor ¿cómo estas el dia de hoy? –dijo el con una sonrisa

Bien cariño –le conteste o me alegre que ash me dijera sobrenombre o por fin el cabeza hueca por fin se comportara como debe ser.

Pues te tengo malas noticias me acaban de llamar de la región kalos es importante que me quede por haya un tiempo se que la boda se realizaría en cinco meses pero no voy a postergarla te prometo que llegare a tiempo para casarnos –respondió el y puso su mirada de tristeza

La verdad me sentí algo triste quería acompañarlo en su viaje por mis deberes de líder lo impedían y sabría que ash no iría tan lejos si la ocasión no fuera importante pero por una razón me daba miedo que ash se encontrara con cierta chica lo medite un poco y dije vamos misty tu eres su prometida y ash es noble de corazón no va cambiarte el no es de ese tipo de hombres.

Así que acepte lo de su viaje y me prometió que volvería lo más pronto posible greninja se fue con el la verdad ya me lo esperaba y con pikachu no quería acompañarlo después de mucha plática con el decidió acompañarlo a kalos me fui a despedir de el, cuando el avión despego no se pro que sentí un mal presagio cuando vi mi anillo de bodas me tranquilizo sabía que ash volvería debía hacerlo nuestra boda ya era un hecho y yo por fin seria misty de kétchup.

Hasta aquí fue el pensamiento de misty de ese momento el siguiente capítulo la narrativa será en percepción de ash cuando llegue a kalos si no les gusta amourshipping sáltense el siguiente capítulo.


	3. dudas

Dudas

Diálogos en primera persona por ash

 **Quién lo diría la que fue mi primer novia junto a mi primer pokemon estaban peleando contra mí y mi compañero greninja sin dudase que misty me odia por lo que le hice hace años pero la verdad no la culpo lo merezco aun así aunque no sea justificación no podía engañar a mi corazón su lugar estaba a lado de serena actualmente mi esposa y reina de kalos sé que no soy el hombre perfecto y fui un cobarde por terminar mi relación de esa forma con misty, pero hay cosas que uno no puede comprender como el amor cuando estaba con misty creí que estaba enamorado de ella pero no fue así ¿cuándo me entere que estaba enamorado de serena y no de misty? Supongo que fue cuando regrese a kalos después de mi compromiso con misty.**

La liga pokemon me exigía mi presencia en kalos para dar una gira por toda la región mi deber como campeón de kalos me exigía hacerlo la verdad nunca fui de hacer esa clase de eventos pero oigan es el precio de ser campeón así con regañamientos decid ir a kalos.

Pikachu mi mejor amigo rehusó acompañarme en esta aventura por más que le rogaba en ir simplemente se negaba entonces viendo la situación decidí dejarlo en kanto con misty lo cual pikachu se sentía feliz estando con ella, la verdad me sentía un poco mal que mi mejor amigo no me acompañara pero deber sus razones así que fui con greninja mi pokemon más fuerte y con el que compartía un gran lazo.

El vuelo paso sin inconvenientes mi pokemon estaba a lado sentado mío la verdad no importaba que me cobraran ese lugar era el campeón de kalos el dinero nunca fue el problema y por mis pokemon haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para lograr su felicidad.

Al llegar a ciudad lumias fui a ver a clemont en su gimnasio para recordar los viejos tiempos cuando viajábamos por kalos yo, el, su hermanita y serena mi amiga de la infancia, al llegar la gimnasio clemont me recibió con un gran abrazo y luego de decirnos palabras emotivas empezamos a platicar

Bueno ash te felicito por tu compromiso sé que serás muy feliz con misty –dijo clemont con una gran sonrisa

Gracias amigo viviendo de ti debo ponerme feliz –respondí un tanto apenado

Sí que cosas y yo creí que terminarías casado con serena jejeje –exclamo clemont riendo

¿A qué te refieres clemont? –pregunte extrañado por el comentario

Vamos ash como no pudiste notarlo que serena sentía algo por tiene nuestro viaje era más que obvio aunque siento que le dolió la noticia de tu boda con misty pero también sé que lo va superar después de todo ella es un mujer fuerte y quien sabe puede después encuentre al amor de su vida –dijo clemont con un tono tranquilo

De pronto mis recuerdos con serena empezaron a encajar como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas ella si estaba enamorada de mi con solo recordar las cosas que vivimos juntos, por arceus como no me di cuenta de eso antes, pero lo más extraño es que mi corazón latió como nunca al pesar de que serena me amaba no podía creerlo realmente era un gran idiota mi amiga de la infancia sentía algo por mí, tenía tantas ganas de saltar como loco y correr para celebrarlo, pero el comentario de mi amigo me puso los pies sobre la tierra.

De seguro a serena le encantaría ser la dama de honor en tu boda o no ash además que yo podría acompañarla como su pareja -dijo clemont con un tono picaron

De pronto al oír esas palabras de podría acompañar a serena como su pareja, los celos me empezaron a consumir, era inaceptable que clemont tratara de conquistar a serena, ella me amaba a mí no podría salir con un perdedor como él no me importaba que fuera mi amigo me negaba a eso, pero qué diablos estoy pensando voy a casarme con misty porque me invadían estos pensamientos realmente sentía algo por serena si ese era el caso entonces tenía que superarlo de alguna forma, iba a casarme con misty en unos meses no podía pensar en otra mujer.

De pronto clemont interrumpe mis pensamientos sin duda veía extrañado como me comportaba

¿Estás bien ash te veo algo pálido? –pregunto clemont al ver mi rostro

Si claro clemont sabes creo que debo ir al hotel a dormir un rato para recuperar energías de mi viaje para mañana ver al comité de la liga, luego nos vemos –respondí tan normal como pude y me retire de ese lugar

Al bajar por el ascensor del gimnasio empezaba a pegarle en la pared algo enojado por arceus porque me pasa esto ahora iba a casarme con misty pero me ahora me invadieron esos recuerdos de serena en mi viaje, su hermosa rostro observándome con esos hermoso ojos azules, sus ganas de animarme hasta llegar a ese recuerdo cuando la conocí en ese campamento.

En realidad ¿fue el destino que hiso que nos conociéramos en aquel campamento? y también fue el encargado de volvernos a juntar aquí en kalos, precisamente en el momento de mi vida que iba renunciar a ser entrenador por esa amarga derrota con viola y con esa sencilla frase que me recito ella cambio mi comportamiento no solo como persona si no como entrenador esa frase que ahora recuerdo siempre con orgullo "nunca te rindas hasta el final", sin duda reencontrarme con ella me sirvió para definir mi camino a realizar mi sueño.

Cuando la invite a viajar conmigo y los demás desconocía el impulso que me obligo hacerlo a decir verdad nunca había invitado a una chica a viajar conmigo, pero presentía que debía hacerlo y valla que no me arrepiento sin duda viajar con ella fue muy gratificante nunca peleábamos para nada, sabia cocinar y era muy amable conmigo en general , también note que yo hacía cosas que antes no hacía con mis anteriores amigas ni si quiera con misty fui tan cercano, ya que siempre me preocupaba por su bienestar de serena, cuando fue lo de master class por primera vez ante puse mi sueño de conseguir mi última medalla para que ella cumpliera su sueño, siempre trate de no pelear con ella algo en mí no quería verla enojada conmigo por eso siempre actué diferente con ella, la verdad ella siempre fue un ángel conmigo había veces que hacia cosas tan infantiles que por arceus sabía que merecía ser castigado pero el castigo nunca llegaba serena solo sonreía, al ver esa expresión de ella solo me sentía mal conmigo mismo por eso deje a un lado esa etapa infantil que tenía acarreando desde hace mucho debía hacerlo no solo por mi si no por ella, ella merecía un hombre que la cuidara y que fuera decidido en lo que hacía.

Después de meditarlo por un rato tome un respiro de aire y entonces lo comprendí puede que si este enamorado de serena pero rayos porque ahora, tan solo a cinco meses de casarme con misty pero que debía hacer mandar por un tubo mi relación con misty por arceus tanto tiempo que brock trato de convencerme de salvar esa relación y decirme que misty era mi verdadero amor y lo que sentía por serena era solo una bonita amistad nada más.

Realmente aunque las intenciones de brock eran buenas había que admitirlo no puedes pedirle consejos de beber alcohol a un hombre que nunca a tocado una botella.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto decidí cumplir mis obligaciones como campeón y no ver a serena porque la verdad en este estado no sé qué haría si la tuviera en frente.

Así que al ver alrededor de la torre de ciudad lumius me di cuenta que greninja estaba conmigo dándome una sonrisa de afecto, es verdad mi pokemon llegó conmigo y no me llamo la atención cuando empecé a pegarle a la pared del ascensor supongo que dejo que me desahogara, sabía que greninja solo quería que fuera feliz y sin importar mi decisión con respecto con quien iba casarme sabía que el respetaría mi decisión final

Rayos porque mencione decisión, es como si aún estuviera inseguro de casarme con misty, maldita sea entre más le doy vueltas al asunto solo me surgen más dudas ¿realmente misty es mi verdadero amor?

Le dije a greninja que nos fuéramos mejor a ver a diantha el día de hoy para despejar mi mente en así que nos dirigimos el cuartel de la liga para ver mi itinerario en mi estadía en kalos, así como tal subimos a un taxi y nos llevó al cuartel general

Al entrar fui a acomodarme en un lugar de la mesa redonda donde según seria la reunión, note que aún no llegaban todos aun así me puse hablar con diantha sobre su vida y lo que había hecho cuando después que la vencía aunque ya no era campeona aun así se quedó como asesora de la liga kalos.

Después de un rato de platicar me sentía lago desesperado no había llegado nadie de la elite cuatro

¿Diantha y los demás pensé que vendría toda la elite 4 el de día de hoy? –pregunte extrañado de su presencia

Descuida ash si no pueden venir el de día de hoy no importa la gira que harás ya está programada y solo será con la reina de kalos y mira que coincidencia está aquí legando –respondió diantha feliz y señalando a una chica que abría la puerta del cuarto donde estábamos

La chica que llego tenia cabellera color miel larga usaba un vestido rosa, que resaltaba su bella figura de reloj y deslumbraba sus hermosas piernas blancas era tan hermosa enseñando su bellos ojos azules, pero esto no puede ser la persona que no me quería encontrar estaba ahí, la ocasiónante de mis confusión de la que sentía un gran enamoramiento era

-¡serena! –exclamé sorprendido de verla

Hola ash que bien que llegaste –dijo serena feliz y corrió abrazarme

Yo me quedo muy sorprendido de su abrazo viendo la situación solo me quedo corresponderlo así también tenía excusa de abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo, su hermoso cuerpo podía sentir sus hermosos pechos tocando mi cuerpo se sentía genial, luego de un tiempo del abrazo fuimos interrumpidos.

Suficiente de abrazos debemos planear su gira –dijo diantha

Tanto serena como yo nos separamos en realidad nos sentimos algo apenados por eso y note que ella estaba sonrojada, al notar eso entonces supe que aun tenia sentimientos por mí, pensé esto será difícil cualquier cosa que haga por error puede llevarme a situaciones inesperadas y alguien puede salir muy lastimado.

Entonces nos pusimos a discutir las rutas tenía que recorrer en la gira, según lo visto recorrería todo kalos haciendo demostraciones de batallas y serena me acompañaría como asesora y haciendo lo mismo en su área.

Esto no puede estar pasando serena conmigo estos meses yo que quiera evitarla para no caer en mis malditas fantasías, me calme y respire profundamente para no perder el control y acabar la reunión lo más rápido que se pudiera para irme al hotel y pensar un poco las cosas.

Después de terminar mi reunión y acordar los puntos de la gira me retire del lugar junto a greninja que solo observo todo, cuando empecé a retirarme note que serena me toco el hombro y ella me pidió que fuéremos a una cafetería para conversar y ponernos al día, en mi mente solo quería irme al hotel y encerrarme para no hacer locuras pero no podía en mis viajes nunca me negué a una petición de serena salvo una vez por mi entrenamiento para enfrentarme a grant pero al final al ver a serena en su traje de fenekin acabe cediendo a sus caprichos y para mi desgracia hoy no iba hacer la excepción.

Fuimos a una cafetería que estaba cerca del lugar de la reunión era bonito no cabía la menor duda y en la forma que serena me guio y me sentó supuse que ella frecuentaba el lugar, ella me pidió mi comida por mi ella argumento que sabía que me gustaría pues en eso no podía debatirla realmnte sabia mis gusto culinarios.

Serena dime ¿cómo ha sido tu vida como reina de kalos? –le pregunte para romper el hielo

-pues la verdad es algo dura Palermo es muy exigente conmigo pero me divierto aunque es algo pesada esta vida además siento que me quita tiempo para estar con mis amigos –respondió serena algo tranquila

Y tu ash ¿cómo ha sido tu vida como campeón? –me pregunto serena

-que te puedo decir serena es algo difícil muchos me llegan a retar para poder tener mi título pero gracias a que nunca me rindo siempre los derroto sin problemas sin duda lo que viví en kalos contigo me sirvió de mucho -exclame con total orgullo

Esa respuesta sonrojo a serena pude notarlo en ella de alguna forma me encantaba ver esa expresión en su rostro era muy tierna.

Serena sé que esto es personal pero ¿estás en una relación con alguien? –pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-La verdad no ash, algunas veces los chicos me invitaban a salir y aceptaba lamentablemente descubría que solo eran unos patanes que buscaban acostarse conmigo una vez un chico que pensaba que amable y tierno quiso propasarse conmigo me robo un beso el muy sin vergüenza y le solté una cachetada tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, desde ahí evito salir con chicos aunque ahorita quiero concentrarme en mi título de reina de kalos ya luego conseguiré una relación estable.

Valla que son atrevidos eso patanes si estuviera cerca habría sacado a charizard o greninja para darles su merecido

Si ash lástima que no hay más hombres como tu sin duda misty debe ser la mujer más feliz del mundo por tenerte como pareja -exclamo serena con un tono feliz y agarrándome la mano

Al ver su mirada note que su sonrisa era forzada y en sus ojos azules pude ver que decirme esas palabras le dolían hasta el fondo de su alma, verla fingiendo ser feliz por casarme con misty me desgarraba por dentro si tan solo hubiera visto esas señales en mi viaje ahorita estaría agarrado de la mano de serena ,un momento porque pensé eso realmente las dudas me invadían y mi mente me jugaba bromas, quería decirle a serena sabes que al diablo esa maldita boda, al diablo lo que piensen mis amigos sobre mi o mi madre tu serás mi esposa ya que te amo.

No no , ash reacciona que será de misty sin duda pensara que la engañaste todo este tiempo creyendo que la amabas ahora que, escaparías con serena para ser feliz sin importar los daños vamos pon los pies sobre la tierra recuerda misty es tu prometida tú, le diste tu palabra.

Después de esos comentarios pasamos hablar sobre nuestras anécdotas en nuestro viaje por kalos la verdad al recordar esos momentos sentí que mente se despejaba así pasamos un buen rato hasta que notamos que era tarde, nos despedimos y nos retiramos cada quien a descansar al llegar a mi cuarto del hotel hable con misty para decirle que todo estaba bien por aquí.

Greninja que todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo excepto cuando hable con serena que se separó para darnos privacidad, el al ver que estaba conversando con misty el solo se retiró dejándome solo y vi a pikachu con ella feliz, pues hable con ella intentando borrar a serena de mi mente.

 _Paso un mes_

Estábamos en la gira sin duda todo marchaba bien yo combatía y hacia demostraciones sin duda greninja era el que más disfrutaba estar peleando mientras que con serena, ella hacia sus rutinas con sus pokemon al ver sus espectáculos ahora observaba porque nadie podía vencerla sus actuaciones eran magnificas no podía dejar de verla sin duda era hermosa.

 _Segundo mes de la gira_

La gira aún seguía debido a problemas con mi agenda las llamadas con misty se volvieron ahora de diarias a una cada semana ,por otro lado clemont invito a serena salir con el sin duda esos malditos celos que me salían de repente solo me lo enloquecían realmente sería capaz de casarme con misty sin sentir esas malditas de dejar que cualquiera tuviera a serena no lo creo peor tenía que dejar esos malditos arranques de celos de una vez por todas

 _Tercer mes de la gira_

Nos invitaron a un baile serena y a mí en un castillo, las citas con clemont no funcionaron eso me contaba serena ella intento ver a clemont como más que un amigo pero nunca sucedió así que dejaron las cosas por la paz y volvieron hacer amigos.

Lo bueno que nunca paso anda ni un beso de haberlo sabido hubiera destrozado el maldito gimnasio de clemont con mis pokemon más poderosos por robarle un beso a serena.

Serena en compañía mía fuimos al baile sin duda no había nada de malo ir juntos solo éramos dos amigos de la infancia tratando de bailar y pasarla bien esta noche.

Al comenzar el baile note que serena traía un hermoso vestido rosa como en el aquel baile de hace años sin duda me arrepentía de no bailar con ella en aquel entonces lo bueno que ahora podría hacerlo así que la tome de la cintura y empecé a bailar, sin duda el ambiente de la música solo ayudaba a distraerme de todo lo demás ahora solo éramos yo y serena en esa pista, después de un rato de bailar nos retiramos aun balcón a ver la hermosa luna.

¿Te divertiste esta noche serena? -le pregunte a serena

Claro que si ash fue todo perfecto la música, el baile absolutamente todo –respondió serena con una gran sonrisa

Al ver sus hermosos ojos note como me dirigían su mirada tratándose de encontrarme con los míos, al miraron fijamente sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente no pude describír lo que sentía en ese momento, solo sabía que no quería dejar de observar esos ojos, de pronto ella se aproximó lentamente y yo por reacción hice lo mismo al final nuestros labios chocaron y nos besamos de pronto ella se aparato de mi bruscamente

¡No está bien, lo siento ash! -grito serena antes de irse del lugar a toda velocidad

Quise perseguirla pero mi conciencia me lo impidió no era lo correcto ella sabía que iba casarme aun así lo hizo debí dejarla sola, pero realmente la culpa no fue toda de ella yo le correspondí el beso me sentía también mal por eso, así que me retire del castillo y fui a mi cuarto del hotel a descansar mañana tendría que hablar con serena sobre aquel beso y dejar las cosas en claro.

Trate de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, la sensación de esos labios de serena por aquel beso se me vino a la mente no podía borrar eso de mi mente, luego sentía las ganas locas de besar a serena desenfrenadamente, luego de una lucha interna en mi cabeza.

Mande al diablo mi conciencia y fui a ver a serena no me importaba la hora solo quería sentir sus labios una vez más, camine un poco por suerte su habitación quedaba cerca de la mía, toque la puerta esperando respuesta, en eso ella abrió la puerta.

¿Qué pasa ash? –me pregunto extrañada de mi visita a estas horas de la noche

Podemos hablar –le dije a serena

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dejo entrar así que entre al cuarto y ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí

Ash yo lo siento por ese beso no debí hacerlo pero la verdad te confesare algo estoy enamorada de ti sé que es tarde pero no quiero quedarme con ese sentimiento peor descuida no me interpondré entre tú y misty yo solo quiero verte feliz –comentó serena pensado que iba hablar de ese beso

Descuida serena no pasa anda es más vine a decirte si quieres ser la madrina de honor me harías feliz si aceptaras –respondí tranquilo

Pero que diablos como se te ocurre decirle eso no vez en la situación que estas

Si ash me gustaría serlo -exclamo con algo de tristeza serena

Entonces me acerque y le limpie las lágrimas decirle eso seguro le dolió mucho y no resistía ver ese rostro triste, de nuevo el impulso me gano al estar cerca de su rostro y le di ahora un beso ella solo se sorprendió y me correspondió el beso y así me entregue a mis deseos empecé besarla sentía como sus labios y los míos eran uno así que después por falta de aire nos separamos.

Ella me vio con cara sorprendida por esa acción de mi parte pero se le notaba contenta sin duda quería ese beso desde hace mucho y esta noche le dariá todo.

Serena no pensemos esta noche en lo que está bien o este mal y dejémonos llevar por el momento –le dije a serena

De acuerdo ash hazme tuya –respondió serena ahora con una sonrisa

Si pensarlo volví a besarla y poco a poco nos desprendimos de nuestra ropa dejando ver nuestros cuerpos desnudos, ver su cuerpo desnudo me excito como nunca yo era virgen nunca había hecho esto antes ni con misty que sin duda ella quería sentir esto pero en mí nunca me despertó esa pasión de poseer un cuerpo no como ahora, entonces empecé besar el hermoso cuerpo de serena a tocar sus hermoso senos, al rato de eso decidimos que era hora de ser uno.

Para ella tenía un poco de miedo seria su primera vez al oír eso la reconforte diciéndole que para mí igual a sí que serena decidida tuvimos relaciones sexuales esa noche sin duda nos unimos en cuerpo y alma.

Al amanecer despertamos en la misma cama desnudos, ella estaba abrazándome al ver su rostro dormido por mi cabeza surgieron pensamientos de culpabilidad pero aun así no me arrepentía de nada por primera vez sentí que hacia lo correcto.

 _Quinto mes de la gira_

Ya se acercaba un mes para mi boda con misty la verdad era un maldito hipócrita aun no sabía como podía continuar con esa boda a sabiendas que me revolcaba con serena ella no se oponía ya que era un acuerdo de ambos aun así no quería que nuestra relación solo fuera de sexo, ambos anhelábamos ser marido y mujer tener hijos y ser una familia, pero mi maldita rectitud lo impedía ya mero se acerba la fecha y tenía que tomar una decisión una vez por todas.

 _De regreso a kanto_

Era hora de partir en el avión ahora íbamos greninja mi fiel amigo a pesar de que le era infiel a misty, él nunca me lo reprocho al contrario me apoyaba, serena mi amante, mi amigo clemont y Bonnie todos estábamos reunidos para ir a mi boda.

Al llegar al aeropuerto note como mis amigos de otras regiones como dawn, may y max, iris, cylan, brock, mi madre entre otros nos estaban esperando pero la que más destacaba era misty mi prometida.

Al llegar todos no saludábamos como si nada después misty me recibió con un beso el cual solo un tierno beso ya que no quería incomodar a serena.

Entonces nos reunimos a comer después de esa gran reunión todos hablamos de nuestros logros sin duda era bueno ver a mis amigos juntos ,e n la comida comente lo de serena que fuera la dama de honor el cual misty al principio note, que no quería aceptarla pero la convencí o cual ella accedió al final .

Asi pasaron las semanas volando serena se quedaba en la casa de misty ya que bonnie y clemont por educación fueron aun hotel para no molestar a nadie al principio quise invitar a serena mi casa peor se sentiría muy raro hacerlo y levantaría sospechas asi que le pedí a misty que la alojara en su casa.

Ella accedió fácilmente hacerlo, no sabía por qué pero no importaba ya casi iba ser la boda mañana seria el gran día pero esa noche serena hablo conmigo ella me comento que lo mejor era que dejáramos esa relación clandestina por la paz y nos olvidáramos de esto.

Por mi parte no quería pero creo que tenía razón mañana iba casarme con misty y por su rostro sentí que no queira ser mi palto de segunda mesa así que le pedí que solo fuera a mi boda y después de ahí nos dejaríamos de ver, ella asintió y se despidió de mi dándome un beso en el cachete para dirigirse a casa de misty a descansar.

Esa noche me invadió muchas dudas mañana sería mi boda pero sentir que lo nunca más volvería a ver a serena sin duda me desgarraba el corazón, tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento tenía que respetar mi boda no podía echarme para atrás y huir o sí.

Era la hora de la verdad en dos horas iba casarme todos estaba listos para ese día, mi madre me aviso que misty ya estaba en la iglesia con los demás menos serena que aún no tardaba en cambiarse respiro un poco y comencé a vestirme el miedo me invadía pero lo extraño es que no era por la boda si no porque ya nunca más vería a serena, nunca más vería su hermoso rostro diciéndome nunca te rindas hasta el final.

De pronto esa frase inundo mi mente al fin lo había decidido guarde greninja en su pokebola y Salí corriendo de mi cuarto le dije mi mama que tenía que hacer algunas cosas y que pronto estaría en la iglesia sin que se diera cuenta llevaba una maleta donde empaque mis cosas que más atesoraba y algo de ropa, después Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude para que nadie notara mi ausencia.

Lance la pokebola de mi amigo charizard y le pedí que me llevara a casa de misty, el cual mi amigo acepto y me llevo lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar vi a serena fuera de la casa de misty vestida con su vestido de dama de honor, esperando algo, ella me vio descendiendo de charizard y se sorprendió de verme en ese lugar.

Ash ¿que haces aquí? en unos 20 minutos va empezar la boda -pregunto serena algo alterada

Vine por la mujer que amo -respondí sin rodeos

Pero misty está en la iglesia ya se fue desde hace media hora –exclamo serena sorprendida

No serena vine por ti ya lo pensé mucho no puedo vivir sin ti, yo te amo serena fui un estúpido en no darme cuenta de eso antes por eso estoy aquí ven larguémonos de kanto y empecemos una nueva vida juntos en kalos como marido y mujer –le dije a serena en un tono tranquilo

Ash no podemos hacer eso te amo pero que pensaran los demás de nosotros -respondió serena con algo de lagrimas

-No me importan los demás o lo que piensen solo quiero ser tuyo ahora y siempre –grite y en eso me acerque aserena y le di un beso el cual ella me correspondió

De acuerdo ash solo espérame aquí ire por mis cosas para irnos –respondió serena y su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa

Sin duda lo que íbamos hacer no era lo correcto pero cuando estás enamorado a veces hacemos locuras y está sin duda era una de ellas.

Pasaron minutos y en eso serena iba saliendo con una enorme maleta en eso lapso de tiempo llame un taxi para irnos y nunca jamás volver a kanto salvo solo por mis pokemon que legalmente podría llevármelos después aun en contra del profesor oak y los demás.

Cuando llego el taxi subimos nuestras maletas, serán aún estaba con un poco de medio por lo que íbamos hacer entonces la volví a besar para calmarla. Cuando nos despegamos note que a 300 metros de donde nos encontrábamos estaban parados Daisy, clemont y pikachu totalmente impactados por la escena que acabamos de hacer yo y serena, sin perder tiempo nos subimos al taxi y le ordenamos al chofer llevarnos al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible.

Entonces arranco lo más rápido que pudo mientras observábamos como clemont , Daisy y pikachu corrían en nuestra dirección gritándonos de cosas mientras trataban de alcanzar el taxi.

¡Eres un maldito desgraciado ash como puedes hacerle esto a misty! ,!Son unos sinvergüenzas!

Entre otras palabras serena soltaba lagrimas por aquellas palabras pero yo la abrazaba y la reconfortaba a pesar de todo lo que genere no me importaba en lo más mínimo, no me arrepentía de lo que hice al final estaba con serena y eso era lo único que importaba.

Continuara

Ahora no se si aún quieran en primera persona o en tercera de todos voy a experimentar a ver cuál queda mejor


	4. un corazon roto

Había pasado dos semanas desde la partida de ash hacia kalos, me sentía triste por su ausencia siento que debí acompañarlo a kalos pero mis responsabilidad con el gimnasio me lo impidieron en ese momento aunque no pudo negarlo pikachu me alegraba mis tardes con su cariño y hacia la espera de mi amado ash tolerable, la verdad como adoro a ese pokemon es un amor conmigo aunque se me hace extraño que no acompañara ash a kalos siempre eran muy unidos.

Es bueno que ash siempre me llamaba por las noches desde que llegó bien a kalos siempre se comunicaba conmigo , era bueno saber que ash estaba bien por allá aunque me comento que tenía que hacer una gira por la región para hacer demostraciones con sus pokemon .

 _ **Dos meses después**_

Había pasado dos meses desde que ash partió a kalos las llamadas se redujeron de diarias a una por semana, cada vez que el pregunta ash la razón de llamarme menos el solo ponía como excusas que llegaba casado de las presentaciones o que su agenda era muy apretada y por ende no le daba tiempo para llamarme, no sé por qué pero no me tragaba esas excusas sentía que me escondía algo y lo iba averiguar.

— ¿Cómo estas amor? —le pregunte

—bien mist disculpa la demora con mi llamada es que estaba ocupado con una batalla de exhibición y lleve a mis pokemon al centro pokemon para que se recuperaran ¿Cómo está todo por allá? —me respondió mostrándome una sonrisa

—todo bien hoy me retaron cuatro chicos de diferentes regiones y los vencí a todos sin problemas, además tu madre me acompaño a escoger el vestido de novia pero de las cuatro tiendas donde fuimos solo una tenia el que queria era muy hermoso solo que el precio es bastante elevado —exclame algo triste por ver ese precio tan enorme

—si lo quieres puedes comprarlo no hay problema con eso, solo dile a mi madre que lo carguen a mi cuenta y eso es todo —dijo ash tranquilamente

—ash pero no se me hace justo que pagues todo la boda tu solo, yo también quiero ayudarte con los gastos después de todo somos un equipo —respondí

—mist no te preocupes por eso por una boda no voy a quedarme pobre ya verifique mis cuentas en mi pokedex y créeme el dinero no es problema además no te casas todos los días podemos darnos esos lujos y más —contesto ash con una sonrisa agradable —mist fue agradable hablar contigo prometo que estaré contigo lo más pronto posible pero ahorita estoy un poco cansado y mañana tendré un largo dia asi que descansa bien cariño

—de acuerdo ash descansa bien y no olvides cambiarte de ropa interior —dije con una sonrisa burlona

—también tu misty en fin descansa —respondió con resignación

Esa fue la última vez que se comunicó conmigo después de eso solo me dejaba mensajes que estaba bien pero ya no me llamaba como antes, acaso estaría pasando algo entre nosotros que aún no me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando, calma misty no saques conclusiones tan rápido estamos hablando de ash no de Gary oak todo tiene explicación aun así hablar con brock puede tranquilizar mis nervios.

 _ **Tres meses después de la partida de ash**_

En una cafetería de ciudad plateada misty se había reunido con su viejo amigo brock

—gracias por venir brock me siento muy confundida estos últimos meses desde que ash partió a kalos me a dado la sensación de miedo no sé cómo explicarlo pero presiento que ash no volverá a mi lado —le dije algo confundida por la situación

—misty debes tranquilizarte todo va estar bien ash te ama demasiado para abandonarte y sabemos que él no es de la clase de personas que abandonan a los demás él es la persona más confiable que puedas conocer en este mundo, por eso debes estar muy feliz por eso el jamás te abandonara —respondió brock con una sonrisa

—tienes razón brock pero es que me incomoda que ash esté en la misma región que esa chica no sé porque siento que ella puede influenciarlo y alejarlo de mi lado después de todo ella es más bonita y atractiva que yo —exclame con un tono triste

—por favor misty volvemos a lo mismo estamos hablando de ash tú crees que él se dejaría seducir por una bonita cara claro que no, en nuestros viajes vimos a muchas mujeres lindas y créeme nunca vi que le llamara la atención una de ellas, además a serena la ve como una buena amiga y preguntaras como se eso solo recuerda que ya hable con el sobre el tema y solo tiene ojos para ti, así que olvida ese asunto de serena y mejor preocúpate con la boda que ya pronto será —respondió brock con un tono tranquilo

—¡tienes razón brock he sido una tonta en desconfiar de ash mejor voy a terminar los arreglos finales de la boda para cuando regrese el nos casemos sin un contratiempo! —grite con una gran alegría y abrace a brock —gracias brock ahora me siento mejor

—de nada misty para eso están los amigos yo solo quiero que tu y ash sean felices juntos —exclamo brock soltando una pequeña lagrima

 _ **Cuarto mes desde la partida de ash**_

A pesar que ash ya no se comunica conmigo ya no me siento mal conmigo misma antes no lo hacía cuando finalizo nuestro viaje por jhoto y tuvimos que separarnos y véanme ahora en tan solo un mes y medio seria la flamante señora kétchup ya casi todo estaba listo para el gran día.

Mi vestido ya estába listo, la iglesia ya estaba elegida y la comida pues dijo may que vendría a elegirla después de todo ella es experta en ese tipos de asuntos sobre comida aunque aún faltaban detalles por finalizar los demás amigos de ash estaban para ayudarme y muy pronto conocería al resto de los acompañantes de ash como era dawn, iris y cylan.

Pikachu a pesar de estar lejos de ash todo este tiempo nunca lo vi triste por su partida de hecho siento que se siente más cómodo estar conmigo que con ash, no sé por qué siento que pikachu se distanció de ash me imagino que por greninja y su transformación tan rara, siento pena por pikachu yo sé que el más fuerte que ese pokemon de agua presumido.

 **Un tiempo después**

Por fin ash iba a llegar el día de hoy no saben cuanta alegría sentí en ese momento, brock tenía razón ash volvería la verdad me siento una tonta por dudar de él, rápidamente le avise a todos que ash estaba por llegar así que tan rápido como pudimos nos alistamos para recibir ash en el aeropuerto.

Fue una suerte que no encontramos tráfico en nuestro camino y llegamos justo a tiempo para recibir a ash, más que nadie yo estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo el rostro de ash.

El avión llego todos los pasajeros iban bajando del avión en eso veo a ash descendiendo del avión junto a él veo a dos personas mas es un chico como con la misma edad que ash que usaba lentes y tenía cabello rubio y una chica más joven que el cómo de 12 años aproximadamente igualmente de cabello rubio como el chico y en eso noto a ese greninja que detesto y por ultimo a ese chica la tal serena no me imaginaba verla en la boda aunque después de todo es amiga de ash.

Yo fui la primera en recibir a ash corrí a su lado y le di un beso aunque lo sentí corto, ash me susurro que no quería incomodar a los demás a lo cual comprendí ya que era cierto estaba su madre y sus amigos presentes.

Todos regresamos a casa de ash para celebrar su regreso donde servimos un gran banquete en su honor, todos ayudamos a realizarlo ash solo vio la enorme cantidad de comida y nos agradeció por ese recibimiento y luego de eso como siempre ha sido se dispuso a devorar la comida como loco, todos los demás solo nos reímos de como ash durante todo este tiempo estaba igual como antes entonces nos sentamos con el para disfrutar la comida.

—chicos ya saben dónde se van quedar porque si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa —dijo ash refiriéndose a clemont y Bonnie

—gracias ash pero decidimos quedarnos en un hotel para no generar molestias —respondió clemont

—si ash además así podrá clemont conquistar alguna chica de kanto en el hotel —dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picara

—Bonnie por favor no de nuevo ya te dije que yo conseguiré a mi novia por mí mismo —respondió clemont un poco enfadado

—como quieras luego no llores por que estas solo —exclamo Bonnie resignada

Todos en la mesa se reían por la escena de los hermanos rubios no cabe duda ash sabe elegir bien a sus amistades.

—misty te quiero pedir un favor le pedí a serena que fuera la madrina de honor y ella acepto con gusto espero no te importe —dijo ash con un tono tranquilo

De pronto el comentario de ash interrumpió ese momento tan divertido no pensaba que ash le hubiera pedido a serena ser la dama de honor la verdad no quería darle a ella ese honor pero notaba la mirada de ash de súplica, en cierto modo no quería decirle que no en frente de todos si no me vería como la mala de la película.

—De acuerdo ash serena será mi dama de honor —respondí con una sonrisa algo forzada que por suerte nadie notaba o eso quería pensar

—un favor mas misty puede serena hospedarse en tu casa es que ella no se siente a gusto estar en un hotel y menos de una región que no conoce bien —exclamo ash en un tono de suplica

—si por que no, serena se puede quedar en mi casa después de todo será mi dama de honor y además eso nos servirá para conocernos mejor —respondí con un tono tranquilo

—muchas gracias misty por ser tan generosa prometo no ser una carga para ti —dijo serena mostrando una sonrisa

—descuida serena las amigas de ash también son mis amigas —exclame con una sonrisa

Después de eso momentos platicamos temas triviales y cosas sin importancia, pasaron las horas y después de checar que era tarde todos nos retiramos a descansar yo me regrese a casa en auto junto conmigo estábamos mis hermanas y serena tardamos solo dos horas en llegar a mi hogar de cierto modo andar en auto es más rápido que caminar como en aquellos días que viajábamos ash, yo y brock caminando solamente.

Al entrar a mi casa le dije aserena donde iba dormirse ella solo asintió y desempaco sus cosas entonces note como ella cargaba una gran maleta con ropa y por dios también cargaba mucho maquillaje con ella en cierta forma era muy femenina nada que ver conmigo a lo mucho solo me ponía labial y hasta ahí quedaba mi arreglo personal, en cierta forma serena y yo éramos muy diferentes en muchos aspectos.

Solo faltaban algunas semanas para la boda en ese lapso de tiempo convivía con muchas amigas de ash con la que con más congeniaba de las amigas de ash aparte de may era con iris no podía creer que tuviéramos tanto en común era cierto alivio porque con dawn y serena eran muy diferentes la verdad no compartía con ellas ese gusto por la moda o el maquillaje aunque tarde o temprano tenía que agarrar ese gusto por que sabía que tendríamos cenas y bailes con gente importante por el trabajo de ash y entre más aprendería menos sería difícil adaptarme.

El tiempo corrió muy rápido hasta que llego el día más esperado de mi vida mi boda, mis hermanas estaban felices por mí lo notaba en sus rostros de ellas y además ellas me ayudaron a vestirme con mi vestido de novia la verdad cambiarme fue rápido entonces note que serena aun no terminaba de cambiarse sin duda ella era más detallista con ese asunto de maquillarse y arreglarse.

—descuida misty ya casi termino de arreglarme es mejor que te adelantes no querrás llegar tarde a tu boda —dijo serena con un tranquilo mientras aun seguía maquillándose

—esta bien serena ya nos retiramos a la iglesia solo no te tardes mucho no quiero casarme sin mi dama de honor presente —respondí algo preocupada

—tu descuida no me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo —exclamo con una gran sonrisa

Entonces tan rápido como un rapidash salimos en dirección a la iglesia mis hermanas y yo junto con pikachu al llegar notamos a los invitados que stabn en ese momento y eran may,max,brock, clemont, cylan ,iris, dawn, el profesor oak,Gary y la señora kétchup salude a todos pero no note la presencia de ash por ningún lado entonces fui a preguntarle e directamente a la mama de ash por la ubicación de su hijo.

—hola señor kétchup sabe dónde está ash ya casi es la hora de la boda —exclame algo angustiada

—descuida querida ya vendrá solo esta terminando de vestirse ya sabes cómo es pero misty dime mama después de todo casi somos de la familia —dijo la señora delia con una sonrisa

—disculpé mama es que aún no me acostumbro a esto —respondí algo apenada

—no tengas cuidado hija por cierto y tu dama de honor ya casi es hora de la boda y aun no hace acto de presencia —pregunto delia extrañaba de no ver a serena por ningún lado

—es cierto cuando la deja en casa dijo que ya terminaba de arreglarse —respondí algo extrañada

—Descuiden yo iré por ella rápidamente —exclamo clemont de repente ofreciéndome su ayuda

—También iré acompañarlo para regresar lo más rápido posible —exclamo mi hermana Daysi

—gracias chicos ustedes son los mejores —dije conmovida al ver su acto de solidaridad conmigo

—descuida misty no es nada —exclamaron al unísono

—pikachu un favor acompañarlos por favor no quiero que haya otro percance harías ese favor por mí —le suplique a pikachu ese gran favor y el accedió con gusto y se montó arriba de Daisy

Entonces los tres se subieron a un carro y fueron rumbo a mi casa, pasaron algunos minutos peor no había señal de su regreso ni de ash la verdad me sentí muy angustiada entonces note que alguien le llamo a brock, por la expresión de su rostro note que recibió una mala noticia entonces pensé que había pasado algo malo.

Fui en dirección a brock para preguntarle la noticia no sé qué noticia recibió para ponerlo en ese estado la verdad me preocupe mucho verlo así.

—brock dime que pasó ¿quién te llamo? —le pregunte a brock con temor

—me llamo clemont dice que ash se fugó con serena y están en dirección al aeropuerto —respondió brock en un tono serio

— ¡esto no es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Por que ash me hiso esto! — grite tan fuerte como pude y empecé a soltar lagrimas mi mayor temor se había cumplido

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

Este capítulo fue más corto porque la verdad no quería alargar la tortura de misty pero tranquilos esto aún no termina recuerden que aún falta mucho para que esto termine, a todos los que siguen esta historia les agradezco de antemano por seguirla esta seman voy a corregir detalles de ortografia para que sea mas de su agrado la lectura


	5. un nuevo destino

Capítulo 5: un nuevo inicio

Lagrimas corrían en su bello rostro tantas horas invertidas en maquillara por sus hermanas que al final se fueron a la basura, Misty lloraba desconsoladamente esperando despertar de esta cruel pesadilla pero lamentablemente no lo era.

Ella observaba los rostros serios y afligidos de los invitados donde brock era uno de ellos aquel doctor pokemon mostraba una cara seria tratando de mostrar serenidad en un momento así aunque no podía esconder del todo su rabia ya que sus apretaba sus puños conteniéndose las ganas de dar un golpe a la pared para salir a flote su frustración.

Su enojo era comprensible ya que él fue que creyó que la relación de Ash con Misty iba de maravilla donde su amigo azabache expresaba rotundamente que no estaba enamorado de Serena, tantas horas que el dedico para que su amigo salvara su relación con Misty no sirvieron de nada al final opto por huir con un cobarde en vez de afrontar las consecuencias.

— ¡vamos por ese maldito! —Exclamo Clemont enojado interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Brock. — ¡tiene que dar la cara por lo que hiso ese bastardo!

—esta bien te sigo. —le respondió Brock de inmediato ya que Ash no se iba a ir sin antes recibir un puñetazo de su parte además de unas cuantas palabras que le tenía que decir.

— ¡yo también voy! —grito Misty molesta poniéndose frente a ambos chicos. — ¡ese maldito imbécil no se ira sin antes escucharme!

Brock y Clemont aún no convencidos tuvieron que aceptar llevar a Misty con ellos ya que de antemano sabían que cuando ella se aferraba a algo la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste era muy difícil tratar de convérsala de lo contrario.

Así los tres subieron al coche de Brock donde el moreno arranco su vehículo para ir en dirección hacia el aeropuerto lo más rápido posible antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

En el aeropuerto

Ash y Serena habían llegado al aeropuerto después de un tiempo y se disponían a comprar los boletos de avión para dirigirse rumbo a Kalos donde les esperaba un nuevo inicio para ellos.

— ¿estás bien amor? —pregunto Serena algo preocupada al ver el rostro serio del azabache.

—si estoy bien solo que recordé que hay que atar varios cabos sueltos cuando lleguemos a Kalos como traer el resto de mis pokemon así como tratar de hablar con mi madre sobre mi cambio tan repentino.

—descuida Ash tu sabes que estaré a tu lado sin importar las adversidades.

—gracias princesa. —respondió el moreno y le depósito un beso en los labios a su amante.

Así que la pareja se quedó sentada en las sillas de espera mientras llegaba la hora para poder tomar su vuelo e irse para siempre de Kanto.

Al pasar el tiempo Ash noto que había llegado la hora de su vuelo por lo que con gentileza tomo de la mano a la castaña para poder tomar su vuelo.

Después de conducir a toda velocidad por toda ciudad Celeste Brock y compañía habían llegado al aeropuerto por lo que rápidamente descendieron del vehículo para entrar pero para su mala fortuna, varios agentes les impedían el paso ya que el carro estaba estacionado en una zona prohibida.

Brock y Clemont trataron de dialogar con los oficiales para pedirles una excepción a las reglas argumentando una emergencia, pero los agentes se negaron rotundamente y les exigían que sacara el auto de esa zona y además que pagaran una multa.

— ¡Misty no pierdas tiempo y ve a alcanzar a Ash antes que sea demasiado tarde! —exclamó Brock que estaba siendo detenido por los agente en compañía de Clemont lo cual les impedía acompañar a la chica.

Misty solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia la terminal para buscar a Ash mientras caminaba vio como la gente del aeropuerto se le quedaba viendo de forma extraña y era evidente ya que traía puesto aun su vestido de bodas, aun así no le importa que la vieran vestida de esa forma todo lo que quería en ese momento era alcanzar a Ash para confrontarlo y exigirle una explicación además de decirle sus verdades.

Misty después de recorrer el aeropuerto por algunos minutos vio como Ash y Serena estaban apunto de abordar el avión por lo que solo acelero el paso mientras gritaba el nombre de ex prometido a todo pulmon.

El azabache escuchó los gritos y volteo para encontrarse con una misty que corría con desesperación tratando de llegar a donde estaba el.

— ¡¿por qué Ash?! —gritaba Misty con desesperación mientras iba derramando lágrimas en el camino. — ¡maldito bastardo!

Ash se le quedo observando y tragando saliva solo alcanzó a decirle "lo siento Misty" mientras se dirigía en compañía de Serena para abordar el avión a lo que ella acepto pero evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada de la líder de gimnasio ya que en parte se sentía mal por arruinar su boda, la azafata detuvo a una Misty que no paraba de llorar rogando entrar al avión pero la azafata se lo impedía amenazándola con llamar a seguridad si seguía insistiendo.

Misty tuvo que desistir por lo que solo regreso resignada a buscar a Clemont y a Brock para largarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. No le costó encontrarlos ya que ellos estaban buscándola igualmente.

La entrenadora corrió hacia ellos y se abalanzo abrazar a Brock mientras derramaba más lágrimas sobre su hombro, el moreno solo le toco corresponderle el abrazo además decirle unas palabras de aliento tratando de mitigar el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga en ese momento.

Después de un rato de sollozar Misty decidió que era hora de irse de ese amargo lugar por lo que los tres emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacia la casa de Misty el trayecto fue callado nadie se atrevía hablar sobre el asunto solo limitaban a observar el paisaje mientras que cada uno pensaba lo que habían vivido hoy.

—no quiero seguir ni un minuto más en esta región. —exclamó Misty rompiendo el silencio del ambiente.

—Misty no deberías decir algo así, es muy precipitado tomar esa decisión. —respondió Brock tratando de calmar a su amiga.

—ya lo decidí brock no quiero seguir aquí, ya que todo este lugar me recuerda a él.

—Misty sé que apenas te conozco pero la verdad deberías esperar unos días para que todo esto se calme. —hablo el rubio.

— ¡no me importan lo que digan ya no quiero seguir aquí, así que sin su aprobación esta noche me voy de Kanto!

—por favor Misty piénsalo bien, no vas desperdiciar tu vida por alguien como Ash. —hablo el doctor pokemon. —tu vales mucho más que él.

— ¡por mí el imbécil de Ash y la puta de Serena se pueden pudrir en el infierno! —respondió furiosa Misty. — ¡solo quiero tomar un nuevo camino en mi vida eso es todo y lejos de aquí!

Brock conocía perfectamente bien a Misty y sabía que cuando algo le entraba en la cabeza era muy difícil que cambiara de opinión, lo más sensato sería esperar a que su amiga se tranquilizara aunque realmente dudaba que fuera posible ya que nunca antes había sufrido algo así por lo que pensó que en el mejor de los caso tendría que acompañarla a donde fuera para que pensara mejor las cosas.

—oye Misty si quieres seguir con esa idea porque no me viajas conmigo a sinnoh. —hablo el inventor con algo de timidez ya que no le tenía la misma confianza para hablar que le tenía Brock a la chica.

Misty se quedó sorprendida por la petición del rubio y estaba dispuesto a rechazarla ya que en parte Clemont era de kalos al igual que Serena y había viajado con Ash durante esa región pero también se puso a pensar que a pesar de que apenas tenían poco tiempo de conocerse él le trasmita confianza por lo que por reflejo le dijo que si, sorprendiendo al rubio y por supuesto a Brock.

— ¿en serio Misty? —pregunto Clemont algo incrédulo que la chica aceptara con tanta facilidad su propuesta.

—claro que si además no tienes la culpa que tus amigos sean unas basuras de personas, además siempre quise conocer Sinnoh. —respondió Misty con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco al inventor.

—entonces esta decidió Misty ira con Clemont a Sinnoh. —hablo el moreno contento ya que no tendría que preocuparse por que misty estaría a lado de una persona confiable. —Clemont te la encargo mucho.

—descuida Brock déjamelo todo a mí. —hablo el rubio demostrando valentía en su tono de voz. —entonces mañana salimos a Sinnoh por la mañana.

Así fue como Misty y Clemont quedaron de acuerdo por lo que esta noche descansarían para salir mañana a esa región donde esperaban mitigar el dolor de sus corazones donde Misty no era la única con el corazón roto si no también Clemont que fue engañado y humillado por la reina de Kalos Serena dejando su corazón roto.

CONTINUARA.

 _ **Después de tanto tiempo regrese con esta historia y como si lo imagina veremos el lado del nerd asi que veremos algo de geekshipping bueno solo del lado del rubio en fin espérenlo.**_


End file.
